1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adaptation device placed between any one of a multiplicity of contactor apparatus having coupling members with different working strokes and auxiliary switches. The auxiliary switches have contact mobile parts travelling over a working stroke less than or equal to those of the contactor coupling members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotary cam device has already been disclosed, for example in the French patent application 87 09342 of the Applicant. The rotation of the cam is transmitted non linearly so as not to reproduce integrally the movements which this device receives.
This device is suitable when, for a given size thereof, certain proportions between the input movement and the output movement must not be exceeded.
To provide suitable arc cut-off, the contactors have to make working strokes which increase with the intensity of the currents passing through their main switches. On the other hand, the working strokes made by the auxiliary switches which ensure electric locking and re-transmit comparable signalling are similar, since the loads that they supply always have closely related characteristics.
It results that these auxiliary switches cannot be coupled directly to the mobile parts of the contactor apparatus with which it is desired to associate them.
A possible solution to this problem consists in supplying a range of auxiliary switch apparatus manufactured to size for the corresponding range of contactors. This solution, however, needlessly increases the different manufacturing and stock management technical costs . . . Furthermore, it also involves the publication in the commercial catalogue and the availability of a set of apparatus whose closely related external shapes risk confusing the user.